There are some objects that can be shipped without a great deal of concern for whether the object is lost in transit or for whether the object's environment stays within acceptable limits. For example, a one-pound ingot of lead can be shipped without a great deal of concern for whether it is lost because the ingot can be easily and inexpensively replaced. Furthermore, the ingot is substantially impervious to damage from changes in temperature, humidity, and barometric pressure.
In contrast, there are some objects that can be shipped in which the owner of the object is highly interested in whether the object is lost and whether the object's environment stays within acceptable limits. In this case, the objects are often outfitted with radios, electronics, and sensors so that the owner can inquire into the location and condition of the object. The inquiries can originate from a location that is near the responsive object or from a location that is thousands of miles away from the object. In either case, a portable object that is capable of responding to an inquiry about itself is called a “responsive object.”
When a responsive object is located outside, on land, and is stationary, the responsive object is usually able to receive and respond to an inquiry. In contrast, when a responsive object is inside a vehicle, far from land, or moving, the ability of the responsive object to receive and respond to inquiries can be impeded. Therefore, the need exists for an improvement in the ability to monitor the condition of responsive objects.